DimenTwist
by Ayame-Suteki-Hates-Sasuke
Summary: In a world where anything is possible, Harry creates a machine that can merge worlds, the question is what will ensue?
1. When Worlds Collide

Harry was going through Dumbledore's office. He was desperately searching for the Dimen-Twist, a small object that allowed dimensions to be twisted together. He had seen Malfoy toying with something like that, but that wasn't possible, there was only two, and he had only invented two, one for himself and one for Dumbledore, and he had his in his pocket, that meant that either he was imagining things or Malfoy had somehow stolen Dumbledore's, and if a thing like that fell into the hands of a Death Eater like Malfoy, then all hell was going to be set loose.

Harry could not find it, and he panicked immediately, Malfoy had it, he thought. He had it and if he figures out how to use it he will bring every villain from every dimension to this one to become allies with Voldemort. He raced down the stairs as he thought this, adding more speed every footstep in hopes of getting to the courtyard to prevent the oncoming disaster. As he ran he bumped into Ron and Hermione, Harry quickly relayed the events and all three of them raced out to the courtyard, just as Malfoy showed off his prize.

"Malfoy, give that back!" yelled Harry.

"In your dreams, Potter!" cackled Malfoy.

"Look here pea brain, give it back, it belongs to Dumbledore!" yelled Hermione

"No! I feel like playing with this," Malfoy said as he twisted the top of the Dimen-Twist, causing the villains of all the other dimensions to come into one standpoint, and not necessarily on this plain of reality.

Harry noticed just in time and twisted his Dimen-Twist and managed to bring the Heroes as well, for the Dimen-Twist reflected one's heart, if it was good the heroes would be brought, if it was dark then the villains would be brought but Harry was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Harry woke up in a bright sunny field, with a couple of people that he recognized such as Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and to his surprise his sister Kat was also there, though she was not unconscious, and was eating nerdelings, a candy that she her self had invented, which could give the eater powers, if they knew how to call upon them, and so far she was the only person that knew how.

"Kat, how did you get here?" Harry spied his sister quickly hiding an object that, curiously enough, looked like the Dimen-Twist. "How did you get one? I only invented two!"

"You only invented two. I invented my own with a few modifications of course." Kat responded with a hint of smugness.

"Fine then! I wonder who these people are." He said more to himself than to anybody else but his sister answered, quite promptly.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraiya" she pointed at a boy with an orange suit, a girl with pink hair, a guy with a mask on his face, and a white haired guy, "They are ninja from Konohagakure, or as it is mostly known, the village Hidden In the Leaves."

As she said this the four mysterious characters got up, shaking their heads with terrible headaches. They looked around and noticed that they were not alone. The one named Kakashi immediately took on a fighting stance, while the one called Naruto, who was about as tall as Kakashi, launched himself at Harry apparently convinced that Harry had somehow snuck up behind them and ambushed all the people, but that was not a brilliant idea.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Kat ran and conjured the Jutsu in front of her brother as she prepared for another attack.

"Naruto, stop!" ordered Kakashi "It's just Kat!"

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Kat, you know, that mysterious warrior that appeared out of nowhere and then knocked Jiraiya out because he was a peeping tom and a pervert." Sakura said laughing at the memory fondly.

"Oh, that girl. Yeah I like her." Naruto replied.

"Well, I don't." Jiraiya pouted.

"Well you wouldn't especially since you are still walking with a limp, and she destroyed all your_ Itcha Itcha _books and research." Kakashi said slightly sad at the end.

"Errrrrr… rrrrrr… rrrr…rrr…rr…r," Ron droned out trying to get someone to pay attention to him, at least once, "Guys, do you realize that we are surrounded by other people and that some of them don't look so nice." He said pointing at a small blond boy with a metal arm and leg and a giant suit of armor.

"That's just Edward and Alphonse Elric, oh and they came with pony boy, I mean Mustang, and he brought his little troupe, Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes, and guys" she addressed the group "Please don't get him started on his 3 year old, he will take out pictures, and show them to you at completely random times, like when you are in the restroom, bathing, in a battle, sleeping, eating, watching TV, and other more awkward situations. Trust me one time I asked for toilet paper, and he slipped a picture instead and started talking about how he potty trained her for 5 hours until I threatened to use a Permanent sticking charm with his lips." As she finished saying that the ones mentioned above awoke Edward first, Havoc last.

"Hey he is short, really short." said Ron and Naruto, pointing at Edward

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERSON SO SMALL THAT HE IS CONFUSED WITH SANTA'S HELPER ELF?!" yelled Ed racing toward the pair of boys.

"Brother! They never said that!" exclaimed Al.

"But they are right." Mustang jaded Ed.

"Shut it, you wrinkled narcissist bastard with a god complex!" Ed retorted back.

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt the love fest but there are people watching us" Hughes said.

"Who are you?" asked Hawkeye her hand now on her revolver.

"Well, since I don't feel like explaining every single person that wakes up, I am just going to magic the explanations to everyone." Kat took her wand out and muttered some words and pointed her wand over the entire group, conscious or not.

"And so they will just wake up, here are the rest who are here. Ahem, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uruyu Ishida, Orehime Inouye, Renji Abbarai, Yoruichi, and Kisuke Urahara, more commonly known as Mr. Hat And Clogs." Every one woke up and introduced themselves though it really wasn't necessary. Nothing really eventful happened, just people being called short, asses being groped, and a couple broken noses.

"Well if that is everyone…" Kat stopped and stared a youth with blue chicken butt hair. It was Sasuke. "_Incarcerio_!" Ropes shot out of her wand and tied Sasuke from neck down, she bent down and Chakra enforced the ropes. "_Locomotor mortis_!" Sasuke levitated into the air as she conducted him. "Now we can leave."

"To Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"To Hogwarts." Kat confirmed.

"Everyone grab someone with a wand, and don't let go, don't think or you might just end up with out certain body parts, metal or not." Harry said as he thought of Hogwarts, especially the Room of Requirements, and he twisted in place into the nothingness that is Apparition.


	2. The Gift of a Lifetime

They reached Hogwarts; those who were not used to disapparition and apparition were dazed, but soon recovered to notice the giant castle and the grounds it was on, but it was interrupted by a black haired, greasy nosed man, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**POTTERS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" **yelled Snape at the teenagers brandishing his wand at them. "**THE WHOLE SCHOOL HEARD A GIANT RIPPING SOUND AND THEN YOU WERE GONE! SOME STUDENTS WERE KNOCKED OUT AND STILL HAVEN'T AWOKEN, AND NOW YOU APPARATE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE GATE WITH A GROUP OF… OF… FREAKS!" **spat Snape at them, obviously not aware that any one of these strangers could probably kill him in the blink of an eye.

"_**WELL SNAPE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF MALFOY HADN'T…ARGH…JUST GET DUMBLEDORE AND ALL THE STAFF IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS, WE'LL GET THE REST!"**_ yelled both Potters at Snape, powers emanated from them and they were not necessarily magical.

"Hermione, get the D.A. I have a feeling we may not all be ourselves." Harry ordered. They walked off to the Room of Requirements.

"Brother, we are here among hundreds of people yet none of the find me strange. Some actually greet me with smiles on their faces, I wonder why?" Al said to Ed

'That's because to us walking suits of armor are normal, the suits here do it all the time," said Harry.

"Guys, I know you are looking for the sorcerer's stone, also known as the Philosopher' stone, and I think Dumbledore could be of some help." said Kat.

"But Dumbledore destroyed the stone, he told us so," said Ron.

"Yeah, well, he lied. He had to fake the stone was destroyed or Voldemort," all who knew who he was and were scared to death of his name gasped sharply "would have come back for it. But it is still intact, and it will work in getting Al his body back, but to do this you must face three test, you have already passed 2 of them." Harry directed his words to the Elric brothers.

"What are the tests?" Edward said his voice full of determination.

"Perseverance" said Harry

"Pureness" said Kat

"And protectiveness." Harry said, looking the Elrics straight in the eyes. "You have passed the perseverance and protectiveness test, all you need to do is pass the pureness test."

"And how do we do that?" asked Ed

"Mirror of the Erised" stated Kat?

"Ok, take us!" Al pleaded.

Harry took a turn around a corner that led them to a deserted hallway, there he took out his wand and tapped 7 bricks and said in a low and hushed voice, "A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Ain't reaction in this world without a consequence. If you wait around forever you will surely drown, I see what's going down."

The door opened to reveal a dungeon like room with a mirror standing in the middle. Edward started toward the middle, but he was stopped by Kat.

"What did you think there wasn't jinxes, hexes, and traps for any one that managed to enter? You have to deactivate them or you can't reach the stone." She stepped forward and took out her wand; she waved it around in a series of complicated movements, to fast for the human eye to follow. Then she muttered

"_Fire part, water gone, earth disabled, and wind disband,_

_Order thee to stand apart, not to block the path in front._

_Behind the gates close, access let none gain._

_While I am in here, to my will you bend."_

The gates closed behind her, and as Edward turned he saw a tawny cat that looked as though she had gone to tattle on them.

"There was a cat outside." Ed said.

"Probably Mrs. Norris, but if it is a witch or wizard they can not come in, even if they use that incantation, because the incantation is responds to my aura, not my voice." Kat chuckled at her own genius.

"Now you may approach the mirror," said Harry.

Edward slowly approached the mirror, and stood in the middle, where he read the jumbled message that said "_itcel ferruoy strae herised."_ He stood in front and saw his hearts desire, he saw Al back in his body, and then he saw himself appear and stick his hand in his pocket and pull out a blood red stone, wink and put it back into his pocket, and as the image did so, something appeared in Ed's pocket, and when he took it out he noticed it was blood red.

"Wait! This isn't made using humans, is it?" Ed asked suddenly tense.

"No, the ministry persecutes does who use humans for any magic, and nothing is worth spending a lifetime in Azkaban, nothing. Dragon's blood is used, it is much more magical than human's and since they kill each other constantly, we just collect the blood, and some other things." Harry answered calmly. "Now pass the stone to Kat, and she will restore your brother's body."

"Why? I am an Alchemist, a State Alchemist, I can do it!" Ed stated rather loudly.

"No! The stone is activated by alchemy, which I can use sufficiently enough, but it also requires wizard magic so that it goes perfectly well. Don't forget wizards are linked to Dragons, however slight that connection is." She took the stone, and bit her thumb causing her to bleed. She then conjured five shadow clones and placed them around the circle and they started chanting at different times in different languages. She drew a transmutation circle on the stone with her blood and then drew one on the armor.

Alphonse started to glow as the chanting intensified and pretty soon was no longer visible. But the chanting just kept on increasing until it was so loud that the eardrums of those not participating in the ritual seemed ready to burst. And when they felt that they could no longer with stand the intensity, it stopped and then there was a loud crash and where Al used to stand was only fourteen year old boy wearing clothing that resembled that of a certain Alchemist in red and black.

"Your brother is back and in black!" said Harry chuckling at his own joke which no one thought to be really funny.

"Brother!" yelled Al.

"Al!" yelled Edward.

"Well I know you both are happy to see each other but we need to get to the Room of Requirements, seeing as our guests have probably arrived." Kat said as she led the way out of the room, and the others followed except for Edward who stayed where he was and whispered "Thanks, this was the gift of a lifetime." And turned suit to follow her out the door.

A/N: Yeah I know that you would prefer for Ed to be the one to have Al get his body back but wizard's stone, wizard's right to use.


	3. Konoha Ninjas, BlaChis, Blue Bird Butts

"Holy shit!" said Edward as he entered the Room of Requirements to face way more people that had come with them.

"Guys these are the Ninja from Konoha that have been transported here on my request, and those are the Blade Children with Ayumu Narumi and Hiyono." Kat said as she pointed at a group full of ninjas, and a couch full of kids, 5 which had creepy eyes, one which was lost deep in thought, and one that was singing a strange song. "And they are going to present themselves starting with the Blade Children."

"I am Kanone Hilbert. And I am a Blade Children. Annihilation is our destiny; we Blade children are children that were not meant to live. You can also call us Bla-Chis," he said as he took out a cat puppet and started to have it talk for him in a high pitched southern voice "Hello Bla-Chis and others, I like the name Bla-Chis, its short for Blade children."

"Can't you just magic us the introductions, so we can get on with what really matters?" asked Uruyu, obviously annoyed that there were supposedly competent people carrying around cat puppets.

"You know he is right, because from what you told us, if all the good guys are together then all the bad guys are together," said Ayumu.

"Oh, all right." She touched the tip of her wand to her temple pulling out the silvery water like substance that is memories. With her wand she twirled it around duplicating the memory over and over again until there was one for everyone that was there, including the sleeping Sasuke. She let her wand go and made a hand sign that the ninja recognized as the sign of the monkey, then the sign of the tiger, and finally the sign of the rat, and then she said "_Senbon no Jutsu, the art of scattering," _the silver like substance zoomed straight for each of their receivers craniums and lodged it self in their brains.

"Hey Kat, how about you wake up Sasuke so he can join this little reunion? Huh?" said Ino

"Well, I suppose I could, but let me reinforce the chakra ropes seeing as he is a runaway ninja, and apprentice to an S-class criminal that killed the 3rd Hokage." Kat said as she pointed her wand and said "_Incarcerio!"_

Sasuke was enveloped in rope from neck down, to the point where, even if he tried, he could not move at all.

"Sasuke-teme! Hey little emo avenger wake the eff up! Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!" Sasuke just twitched and moaned something about how he would get revenge on Itachi for killing his family and for eating the last cookie in the cookie jar. "Oh fine I guess this calls for extreme measures," Kat paused to take a deep breath and yelled (hence the capital letters) "OMG! INO IS TRYING TO KISS SASUKE AND THEN FORCE HIM TO MARRY HER WHILE HE IS UNCONCIOUS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke awoke with a start and noticed that Ino wasn't near him, and that he was tied very tightly. "What the hell is the meaning of this? Someone better untie me or. . ."

"Or what? They'll be on your _avenger_ list right under Itachi?All fear the wrath of the failed avenger Sasuke Uchiha! Or you will attempt to crush them with your triple wide ego and your mouth to match!" said Kat full of scorn to Sasuke. "Boy, you are in my world now, and I don't take kindly to threats." Kat said, her accent becoming increasingly more southern by the second.

Sasuke open his mouth, as if to say something, but was hit with a terrible pain that contorted the features of his face as he grimaced.

"What the hell is fucking happening to him!? He looks like me when I was trying to push the "hollow" me back into submission!" said Ichigo as he stared at Sasuke.

"No, that is actually the effect of all the transferred memories trying to find a place in his mind. See he was already under my transferring spell, when I used the _Senbon no Jutsu _and since his mind wasn't active the memories just piled up, and caused the effect you see before your eyes," she pointed at Sasuke "but it should stop in 3, 2, 1, now!"

At that moment he stopped twitching and was left gasping for air, he finally settled down enough to be able to analyze the information that had been transferred to his mind.

"I turned up on the side of the heroes? I thought I would be lumped in with Orochimaru and the rest!" Sasuke said half surprised, half confused.

"I know it surprised most of us as well!" said Ino as she glared at Sasuke.

"Surprised isn't what I would call it. If I remember correctly, Kat said something along the lines of "_That _incompetent piece of shit is a _hero?_ You've _got to be_shitting me!" That sounds more like insulted than surprised!" said Harry as he laughed at the expression forming on the startled Uchiha's face.

"Yes, well I guess we should catch our beloved runaway up to date with what has been happening to his comrades and Konoha." said Sakura as she eyed Sasuke with a look of relief and disgust.

"Yes, and lets have Naruto show him!" said Ino with an evil laugh.

"Okay, well, lets see, Shikamaru made chunnin first, them I left to train with Jiraiya, Neji no longer has a blind spot, but he made Jounin first, Sakura trained under Tsunade-sama and is now the second deadliest Kunoichi in the whole ninja lands next to Grandma Tsunade. Let's see I trained under Jiraiya, Tsunade, Neji, Rock Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and many others. Sakura is now in the level of a Sannin as am I, but a bit weaker. I doubt that there is any one in this room that could defeat me, and that would include you in the released state." Naruto finished, as he looked at Sasuke, a look of skepticism coming about his face.

"Alright then, let's fight you and me, right now! If you win then I will stay and listen with out trying to runaway, but if I win then you have to let me leave!" said Sasuke, as though daring any one to disagree.

Naruto looked at Kat as though asking for permission, she nodded her head and said "Fine, but let me make this clear to you that if this fight gets out of hand then I will step in and stop it." She undid Sasuke's ropes with a lazy wave of her wand and set up perimeters with another. "Begin."

Sasuke had expected for Naruto to run at him wildly screaming at the top of his lungs, but instead Naruto walked a few paces forward, and stopped to face Sasuke, as he did so he removed his headband.

"Put your headband back on we are fighting as equals!" said Sasuke, feeling extremely insulted that Naruto would dare to insult him like that.

"No, we are no longer equals; we haven't been for a long time. You should have never left Konoha, you said that Konoha could do nothing for you, now let me show you what it did for me." Naruto walked forward about three steps before he said with a calmness that insinuated that this match was no big deal, _"Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

8 shadow clones appeared in a circle around Sasuke, and they all closed their eyes for about a second, and then opened them, and to Sasuke's surprise, one eye was red, the other blue, and all nine Narutos had acquired a tail.

_He is turning into the Kyuubi again, no this time it is different; it's controlled! _ Thought Sasuke.

"This is _Demon Fox's Cloak_- all nine tails." All the Narutos said at the same timeas they struck a pose that resembled Neji's 8 trigram. "I will have finished you off with my next move, 8 Trigrams: 128 Palms."

In an instant all nine Narutos hit Sasuke's Chakra points 128 times, to make in total 1152 times.

"I …win." Naruto said as he called back the shadow clones. Sasuke trembled as he got up.

"What the fucking hell!? I thought only those born to the Hyuuga clan with the Kekhei Genkai could do that!" exclaimed Sasuke angrily.

"Usually yes, but Hinata and I decided to teach that move to Naruto, seeing as we thought he was worthy of such a gift. Not only that but he also knows chakra detection, chakra field, and he has the basics of the Byakugan." Neji stated with an air of superiority.

"Naruto's scope of power is now beyond those of even the Hokages, along with the Sannin combined. He has become powerful enough that he can use what he likes to call 'Tsukiyomi: Uzumaki Style" without the need of the Sharingan, and I believe he has now completed the Amaratseru version of it as well." Jiraiya pointed out rather proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's get on with what really matters, the villains." said Ichigo.

"Yeah the villains." Everyone said

- Commentary from Spiral DVD where the director was reading Japanese subtitles that said 'He is one of the Blade Children; I too am a blade Children.'

Ninjas present: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Rock Lee, Gai, Hinata, Kiba, Iruka, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, and Choji.

Shinigami present: Ichigo, Rukia, Uruyu, Orehime, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Byakuya, and Sado.


	4. They Don't Stand A Chance

"Well first we need to know who the hell is on the other side before we can prepare anything so let's make a list." Harry stated as he took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Well first of we know that You-Know-Who is on that side mate." Ron told Harry, who in turn jotted it down.

"Then there will be Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Sound Village. Then there is also the Akatsuki, and Mizuki" said Jiraiya.

"Then there is of course the Espada, Aizen Souske, Gin Ichimaru, Tousen, and the hollows," stated Rukia, with a crudely drawn cartoon of rabbits.

"The Hunters will be there," Rio stated.

"Don't forget Envy, Dante, Gluttony, Scar, Wrath, Sloth, and The Fuhrer," stated Mustang smugly.

"Even when explaining things he has an ego, sheesh!" exclaimed a rather annoyed Uruyu.

"Yeah, it's like a not duck-butt haired, better looking version of Sasuke," stated Ino.

"Hey! I thought you liked me, so then why are you insulting me?" Sasuke complained

"Because you are a traitor to Konoha as far as I am concerned. My crush for you died out long ago, as did Sakura's." Ino said acidly.

"Look you can argue about your love life later, but we need to assess the situation right now, because you can make sure that Voldemort is wasting no time whatsoever in making his plans to attack us!" Harry screamed as he got a particularly nasty burst of pain in his scar.

"Fine so we know who will more than likely be on which side, now let's analyze the weapons they have, or powers o.k.?" Kat told the group.

"Orochimaru will have a variety of jutsus at his disposal, the sound ninjas will attack using wave based attacks, the Akatsuki will go for Naruto and use attacks depending on where they are from, Itachi will probably use Genjutsu, and Mizuki will go for Naruto or Iruka using enhancement pills." Kakashi stated rather lazily as he pulled away from the book he had so avidly been reading moments before.

"Aizen will probably have an army of Menos Grandes, along with the Espada and don't forget 2 captain level Soul reapers." Urahara said rather lazily as well.

"The Hunters are strategist, they have no super powers, but they do have a high capacity for planning, so they will provide obstacles that require thinking to get through them," stated Eyes as he stared off into the distance.

"The Homunculi will have powers individual to them selves, such as shape shifting eating, acidity etc. And Scar has the power to blow things up." Hughes said, while cuddling a picture of his three year old.

"And Voldemort has a variety of dark creatures at his disposal, everything from Dementors to Vampires, and his army of Death Eaters, as well as a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts," said Dumbledore as he appeared in the room out of no where.

"Dumbledore! We didn't hear you enter!" Harry and Kat exclaimed surprised.

"Yes well I had some issues to deal with before I came to the meeting that could not wait. Ah, I see you showed Mr.Elric our Sorcerer's stone."

"Yes, he was pure enough to get through the test, as was his brother, plus for the upcoming war that is about to take place we need them at their fullest condition," Kat told Dumbledore as though giving a military report.

"Sir, excuse but I happened to notice that you are injured." Orehime said shyly.

"Yes well I doubt you could do anything about it _girl._" Snape stated rather acidly at Orehime.

"Darling, I am afraid he is right. My hand has been like that for over a year." Dumbledore stated in a much kinder tone.

Orehime got up from Ichigo's side and walked over to Dumbledore, a look of fierce concentration on her face. She took a deep breath and said "Shield of the heavenly duo," at that moment 2 fairies flew out of her hair clip and made a barrier around Dumbledore's hand, she then made a triangle shape with her hands and said, "I reject!"

The crippled hand started to heal with an amazing speed, it was as though the time itself was going back only in that barrier, taking back any damage that hand happened to its host.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing, it was as though my hand had never been injured!" Dumbledore exclaimed, obviously pleased.

"You must have used some dark magic to heal that arm, because I used my strongest potions and they had no effect on that arm!" Snape snarled at Orehime. He made a move towards her, and in the blink of an eye, all of the Soul Reapers were around him, including Uruyu.

"Orehime's power is not evil magic, it is what we know as pure event rejection, it creates a barrier around a specified area and rejects the existence of the very object." Urahara explained to the room a small smile playing on his face.

"If you touch Orehime again we will make sure that you touch nothing else ever again!" Ichigo stated.

"O. k. No need to be so violent!" stated Dumbledore casually, as though he was discussing socks over tea.

"Well, since we know who might be on the other side, then we can safely assume that they know our weaknesses too." Shikamaru said as he stared at the Blade children, who were apparently thinking along the same lines.

"No worries, dude! They don't stand a chance! We will defeat them! Remember it is when a person truly cares for someone that they become genuinely strong." Naruto told Shikamaru, as he remembered what Haku had once told them.

"Now we have to figure out where they are staying." Said Hermione.

"Well at Hogwarts of course!" said Harry, Kat, and Dumbledore at the same time.

"Kakashi can stay as the Shinobi teacher, Urahara as the Shinigami professor, Mustang as the alchemy professor, and the older ones can be the assistant for the others." said Dumbledore. "The rest will be sorted and placed into Houses, where they will take the classes that pertain to them."

"Wait! Professor Dumbledore not all of us are capable of doing what others can do, for example us wizards and witches can't create shadow clones!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well you will find that some of us can. See when the dimension collided, some of us gained powers," Kat said, "for example, all of the newcomers have the power to do magic, some of us will have Shinigami powers, others will have, Shinobi powers, others will have alchemy, and some might have all. So before we sort you into houses we will figure out who has which powers."

"Urahara will check for extremely high spirit pressures, Kakashi will check for chakra signatures, and Edward will check for Alchemic reactions, guys if you could please start." Harry said.

Urahara was the first to start. He approached the middle of the classroom and said that he needed them all to relax, that if he felt spirit pressure worthy of being a soul reaper that he would tap that person.

He first approached Naruto, and concentrated on Naruto only. At first he only felt a small amount but it steadily grew so that Naruto's spirit pressure was so strong that it made Urahara weak, he tapped Naruto and went on, at the end the list of soon to become soul reapers were:

Naruto

Kat

Harry

Edward

Alphonse

Kakashi

Jiraiya

Shikamaru

Gaara

Hinata

Shino

Sasuke

Eyes

Next came Kakashi, the list to become Shinobi was:

Harry

Kat

Ron

Ayumu

Ed

Al

Mustang

Hiyono

Kousuke

Mustang's list was:

Naruto

Rio

Sakura

Shikamaru

Hermione

Kat

Harry.

At last they had finished. Everyone immediately wanted to know what house they were in, but before that could happen; Kat had an announcement to make.

"Ummmmmmm… before we start there is one more person that has to be introduced, well I'm not sure how y'all will take this so I'll just have to bring him on out. Here is Itachi Uchiha."

At that moment nobody spoke, nobody moved, it was as if time had frozen still as the Uchiha stepped out of a closet that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. In that instant several things happened, all the ninjas attacked Itachi, Kat knocked them all back, and Itachi cried.

"What the _**fuck**_ is that _**fucker **_doing here? Shit!" Sasuke exclaimed rather angrily. "He killed my family and then he has the fucking decency to show up here!!"

"You brought him here? Does the fact that he has been trying to catch me so he barbeque my Nine Tails mean nothing to you!? You basically just put me on a golden platter, no, a grill for him, jeez, just throw some seasoning and a little barbeque sauce and I'm good to go!" Naruto exclaimed rather insulted, and hungrily since the extended food metaphor did sound quite delicious.

"Naruto, don't describe your self in such a succulent and exquisite way, I mean, come on, I haven't even had breakfast yet, that's like, unconstitutional or something, right? I mean, it's like torture, or whatever." Kat said as she imagined a plate full of barbeque.

"Look, all I want to know is why an S class criminal is in here and I haven't either killed him or captured him." Kakashi said as he looked up from his book for a second time in the day.

"Itachi is here as my guest Kakashi, and he is not an S class criminal, he does not want to barbeque Naruto, as yummy as that may sound, and he didn't kill his family because he wanted to, but because he was ordered." Everyone stopped talking once again.

"He was ordered? Don't give me that bullshit! He killed them because he wanted to measure his strength, nothing else! I was there, he told me!" Sasuke exclaimed, Sharingan ablaze.

"You idiot, don't you ever think? If he had wanted to just kill everyone to just measure his strength then he would've just killed everyone, why would he want to leave someone to hunt him down? He was ordered as the head of the ANBU black ops to kill all Uchiha because they were planning a coup de grace, and to make this clear, the Third Hokage had already tried to negotiate with them, but they wouldn't listen. Itachi was, is, a man who hates conflict, he did what he was told, murder a few, or watch many more die. He did not want the leaf village to be thrown into a world of chaos so he did the right thing, but he couldn't kill his little brother, he loved him to much. So instead he knocked him out, took him to the hospital, and spoke with the Third, he asked that no one tell you the truth, and that no one try to kill you, so when the Third died he had to come to Konoha to make sure that no one tried to kill you, and as for The Akatsuki, he joined to keep an eye on the leader nothing else, why else would he have given Naruto the power of the Sharingan if not to protect himself?" Kat finished explaining, and in the background silent tears rolled of his cheeks.

"He lies! You all lie! I know him better than any of you! He killed them to measure his strength, and he didn't give Naruto the power of the Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled, struggling to maintain this conversation on a plane that he knew.

"Idiot, listen for once in your life. Itachi is a good man. He took dishonor in payment of honor; he took hatred in payment of love! He has been trying, even now to protect all of you! Does no one believe me? Look at him, he weeps! A man with an evil heart is not capable of tears for tears are the embodiment of innocence! This man is as innocent as any here!" Dumbledore spoke with such a conviction that everyone stood silent.

"I believe you, and Itachi, I'm sorry." Naruto walked forward with his hand outstretched and shook hands with Itachi.

"Me too." Sakura said as she too walked forward.

Slowly every Konoha ninja approached him, and shook his hand, all except for one.

"Sasuke, are you going to sulk?" Kat asked.

"It's true isn't it? I remember now, that day, when I threw the kunai at him he turned, just before I passed out, and I saw a tear stream down his cheek. I thought that I had imagined everything. But what now? My whole life has been a farce, I no longer deserve anything, and I am tied down to Orochimaru, for a revenge that wasn't necessary. Itachi I believe her, but it will take me a while to forgive you, because ninja who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. And Itachi you are worse than trash, you are scum and that image won't disappear in a day or two, it took me 8 years to build up that image, it'll take me twice as long to tear it down." Sasuke looked at the floor, his voice bitter and full of hate.

"Calm down drama queen. Jeez. And the award for best soap opera actor is Sasuke Uchiha, for the captivating speech that made us all gag, "I can't forgive you." Now everyone lets give a round of applause." Kat said her southern accent now booming.

Itachi stood still as he was told that he was going to be placed in whatever group pertained to him. He was immediately placed in the soul reaper group.

"Well now that the drama is over shall we begin with the sorting?" Harry stood with a battered hat next to a stool, he placed it down walked to a chair and looked at it as though it was going to talk, which it did.

"_A thousand years ago,_

_Hogwarts barely started, _

_Four noble wizards and witches decided they should found it,_

_To teach magic was their choice,_

_They lined up young ones and tested all their powers,_

_It all worked, but one problem they encountered,_

_How to choose where they went, for each founder wanted different qualities_

_Gryffindor said "I'll take those brave and bold!"_

_Slytherin said "Cunning and sly are those that I want!"_

_Ravenclaw said "Give me those of sharpest mind and I shall hone their wit."_

_Hufflepuff said "Give all the rest to me, and I'll treat them all the same."_

_So off the head of Gryffindor I came, and with tricky magic the Sorting Hat I became,_

_My job to sort, to separate, _

_I wonder if it's right to divide, instead of unite,_

_In this time of discord and war I make a choice, I will divide no more, _

_Instead I now give a warning, and heed it well, United we stand, Divide we fall,_

_Those of dark hearts, united they are by their greed and vengeance_

_Separated we are by our prejudice_

_So see past that, past Houses and Villages, past Court Guards and Ryoka,_

_And when we do then we will truly be unstoppable."_

Everyone stared at the hat, in all of Hogwart's history it had never denied to sort, even when it gave cryptic warnings it never denied to sort.

"Yeah, so, ummm, I guess that means that they will have to choose their own house?" Ron asked confused.

"No, you heard the hat, and it's about time someone listened to it." Harry said as he picked up the Sorting Hat.

"There is a tower on the east side of the castle that no one uses; we will turn this into a tower for those that want to follow the sorting hat's advice, there will be no houses just, unity, for now they can stay in the Gryffindor house, then we will move into the East Tower." Kat finished saying, then added an afterthought "Is there anyone who disagrees?"

Slowly, Kanone stood up and looked at her, and said in deep southern drawl "I disagree. I do not want to be stuck with that wretched Narumi; I absolutely refuse to be stuck with all you goody two shoes, I'll be leaving now." He stood up and walked towards the entrance, but was blockaded by Kat.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Kat said her southern accent now booming. "Off to tell all your friends what you heard, well I'll just have to stop you!"

"You stop me? What are you going to do, point your stick at me?" he then made the fatal (j/k) mistake of trying to walk right past her.

At that moment she tied him up with the ropes that shot out of her wand. "I thought you were going somewhere, but before you do, I'll erase your memory except for one thing, tell them all that I know who they are and what they fear, that I will again remind them why they once feared the dark. _Obliviate!_" A puff of smoke appeared out of her wand and a glazed look came over. "There now that is all he will remember!"

She then did some trick with her wand and he disappeared. Everyone stood up and walked out of the Room of Requirements, Naruto's words still ringing in their ears.


End file.
